


Forgiveness

by Ladyladielaydee



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: 40k, Gay Sex, Horus Heresy, I'm helping the 40k community, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saul Tarvitz x Lucius The Eternal, Smut, Warhammer - Freeform, astartes, horny for astartes, you're all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyladielaydee/pseuds/Ladyladielaydee
Summary: Tarvitz can only take so much of Lucius before he eventually gets frustrated with his constant lack of apologies.  When Lucius decides to throw Tarvitz under the bus to Lord Commander Eidolon during the whole Murder fiasco, it gets harder and harder to hide his feelings on it. Lucius just wishes he would hurry up and get over it and stop being such a baby. Tarvitz x Lucius. Pre-heresy, set sometime right after the encounter on Murder.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Forgiveness

“When are you going to get over this?” Lucius whined, following the other Astartes down the barracks hall.

“I am over it,” Tarvitz replied, not taking the time to look at the man walking behind him. 

Lucius wrinkled his pristine face and made a “tss” noise with his tongue.

“You’re a liar,” Lucius retorted. “You have a been acting cold to me ever since Murder.” 

Tarvitz stopped in front of the door to his room and turned to look at Lucius.

“If you’re that desperate for companionship, why not speak to Lord Commander Eidolon?” Tarvitz replied, pivoting to walk into his chambers. 

Lucios followed him in without asking. The metal door clanking shut behind him.

If the room belonged to an astartes from any other legion, Lucius supposed it might look normal. However, for a room belonging to a child of the Emperor, the words “boring” “dull” and “plain: came to mind. The lack of decorations on the gray metal walls, while making the room feel more spacious than Lucius’ own, also made the room feel particularly cold. And in Lucius’ opinion depressing. This complete lack of personality is why Lucis made Tarvitz come to his room. Lucius once offered him an ornate tapestry in the legion's colors, anything to make this dull room bearable when Tarvitz forced him here. But as with most quality of life gifts, Tarvitz declined.

“That’s a stupid thing to say,” Lucius scoffed, still standing behind Tarvitz. “If I could be spending my time with the Lord Commander, I would be,” he said it as if it were obvious.

Tarvitz now faced him, a tired glare on his face. While turned away he had slightly loosened his casual brown robes. 

“Good,” he said. “Now that we have that established, you can see yourself out of my room.” A faint edge of hurt laced his voice, only picked up on because of Lucius’ intimate knowledge of Tarvitz.

“Aw, come on. Don’t be that way,” Lucius said, sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room. He cocked his head to the side while looking up at him, pouting., “I came here to apologize.” 

“Doesn’t sound that way.”

Lucius scowled, his Fulgrim esc features still beautiful despite the agitation. 

Lucius grabbed Tarvitz left wrist pulling him to the bed. Tarvitz didn’t resist, almost pretending to fall how Lucius wanted him to. He now lay horizontally across his bed, knees bent at the edge, feet still touching the floor. Lucius still sat, now twisted and looking down at him, wrist still in his hand. He began unfasten the other man’s robes. 

But Tarvetz couldn’t stop the words that flooded out of his mouth from wounded pride. “Would you do this with Eidolon as well?”

“Yes,” Lucius said nonchalantly, not making eye contact but instead tracing his eyes across his body. “And before you keep asking the same question, I would do anything a superior officer asks of me.”

Tarvitz looked away from Lucius at the ceiling. He imagined most Astartes brothers that did this kind of thing together didn’t bicker as much. He really shouldn't have felt resentful or even be surprised. Lucius had always been this way; if anything the problem came from getting to know him more. It seemed like by that point it was too late for Tarvitz not to care about him. Maybe it was his imagination that he had more likable qualities. Maybe he just seemed more likable because of that pretty face.

He felt Lucius move from his spot on the bed to the ground in front of Tarvitz, fully opening the robe now to expose Tarvitz’ manhood to the air.

“Now, why don’t you just be quiet and let me know when you’ve accepted my apology?”

Tarvitz let out an abrupt moan as Lucius took his length into his mouth. Tarvitz closed his eyes as Lucius began his slow menstrations, up and down. The familiar smooth throat, drawing an involuntary noise from Tarvitz.

He felt Lucius bring his hand up now, wrapping it around Tarvitz’ shaft. His soft hand mixed with the saliva, caused a smooth glide as he bobbed his head on Tarvitz’s cock. He purposely stuck his tongue out, so that the blunt surface of his tongue slid perfectly with the girth. Lucius could feel his own spit leak down his chin as the other man invaded his mouth. Lucius looked up as he worked up and down, irritation striking him as he realized Tarvitz still refused to look down at him. 

Lucius rolled his eyes. He continued with the motion absentmindedly for a couple minutes before Tarvitz suddenly moved. Tarvitz stood up mid Lucius sucking, causing his cock to shove unexpectedly down the other man’s throat. Though annoyed, Lucius took it, without much protest. Now Tarvitz’’ hand was on the back of Lucius neck, gently guiding him on to his cock as he stood. 

Lucius looked up as he obediantly sucked and locked eyes with Tarvitz. He saw the other man arousingly gazing down at him. Tarvitz was a handsome man, and when he looked at Lucius with lust in his eyes like that, it made his heart skip in anticipation. Lucius felt a jolt in his chest and arousal flood to his own member. With how quick Astarte blood flows, he found his cock hard almost instantaneously. 

The pressure on the back of Lucius head tightened. He felt his long hair being pulled by his friend’s fist and his head moved with forced speed. Tarvitz was yanking his silver hair on to his cock, quickly, selfishly. His hair was secure and tight in Tarvitz’ grip.

Tarvitz cock obviously matched up to other Astartes, as they were all roughly proportional. Large body, large genitals, it made sense. Roughly a foot and a half long, it made even Lucious throat involuntarily gag.

With Lucius free hand he brought his hand to his own member. He began rubbing through his robe, tightening his large hand on his stiffness. The friction of his own robe teased him, so he opened it up for a better grip. Although he wasn’t particularly in the mood, Tarvitz did still turn him on. So although he was doing this as an obligation and to make it up to his friend, he earnestly wanted to hurry up and get off himself. 

He felt Tarvitz cum deep into his throat on one of his thrusts into Lucius’ mouth. This was enough to make Lucius spill into his own hand as well. Tarvitz pulled out, seed dripping from the end of his dick to Lucius lips, breaking after a long sticky string. Luicus’ own hand still dripping wet with saliva lubricant, as he held it out looking up at Tarvitz. 

“Have you forgiven me?” Lucius smirked up at Tarvitz.

Tarvitz looked down at him, an aroused but serious look on his face. 

Tarvitz suddenly scooped the other Astartes up, one arm supporting his upper body, the other arm wrapped under his leg.

“Hey!” Lucius yelled in surprise. 

Tarvitz threw his friend onto the bed. He climbed on top of him straddled his hips to hold him in place. He uses one hand to pin both his hands over Lucius head. Tarvitz lowered his head to murmur huskilly into Lucius’ ear: “I think I’m going to need a little more apologizing.”

Lucius rolled his eyes again. “I didn’t agree to this, I’ve got training to get to, you know.” 

Tarvitz brought his mouth to Lucius lips in a deep kiss. Lucius felt Tarvitz tongue dive into his mouth. Lucius closed his eyes and lifted his head to respond to the kiss. Lucius always felt like Tarvitz liked kissing too much. He argued it was the most boring part of the whole affair. Nonetheless, the slippery tongue dancing with his own in his mouth mixed with an Astartes sitting on and rubbing against his erection had its appeal. Lucius’ mouth had already been full of extra saliva and now it was mixing with Tarvitz’ and leaking out of the sides of their mouths during the sloppy make out.

After a few moments of this, Tarvitz pulled his head up and looked down at Lucius, locking eyes. Lucius’ disheveled silver hair framed his messy and panting face. They stared at each other for around thirty second before Luciuss said: “Fine, but hurry up. I’m not staying here all night.”

“So sincere.” Tarvitz climbed off the other man, and kneeled at his feet on the bed, as he unfastened Lucius robes and threw them to the floor. When the other man was naked, he grabbed a pillow and wedged it under Lucius hips. He pushed Lucius’ Legs up so that his knees were bent. He opened his mouth wide and brought it to his balls, taking them gently in his mouth. 

Lucius moaned and threw his head back. Tarvitz dragged his tongue across them and slowly stroked his cock with his hand. He licked his scrotum one more time before licking lower, bringing his tongue to Lucius’ asshole.This time Lucius gasped before letting out a higher pitched moan. 

Tarvitz’ left hand gripped Lucius’ muscled thigh, his right hand stroked him off. Tarvitz pushed his tongue as far as Lucius’ tight assshole would let him. He licked in time with his strokes of Lucius’ dick. Tarvitz smelled the sweat of an Astartes from Lucius’ groin, freshly formed from the last half hour. When he felt Lucius sufficiently teased, he let go of Lucius thigh to bring his fingers to his asshole. Now he raised his head to Lucius manhood, taking it in his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside of his hole, eliciting a groan from Lucius.

Lucius had one hand bracing himself on the bed, the other grabbing at his own hair. He watched Tarvitz bob his head up and down on his dick in time with every finger thrust into his asshole. Lucius was smaller than Tarvitz, but again, an astartes is roughly proportional. Tarvitz added another finger, and his hand that was assisiting with the blow job tightened slightly. Then Lucius saw Tarvitz look up at him.

“Fuck,” Lucius croaked. “Stop with the foreplay, I said make it quick!”

Tarvitz slowly raised his head, licking up Lucius’ prick on the way up. When he got to the tip, he swirled his tongue, licking any remaining precum and spit. He pulled out his fingers at the same pace, leaving Lucius’ hole gaping.

Tarvitz smirked, and pulled Lucius into another one of those damn kisses of his. Then he lifted him off the bed, an easy feat for him. Lucius wrapped his legs around Tarvitz’ waist and his arms around his neck. Their mouths mashed against each other as Tarvitz used one hand to support one of Lucius’ thighs, and the other hand to direct his cock into his waiting assshole. Lucius, ever impatient, speared himself onto it, sphincter opening and hungry for the Tarvitz’ prick. 

Now Tarvitz groaned into Lucius’ mouth, thrusting his hips harder into the other man in response. It didn’t take long for an Astartess to adjust to something very large in their anal cavety, which is why most the time one didn’t need or bother with foreplay or lubricant. Maybe Tarvitz was just a hopeless romantic. Maybe Tarvitz enjoyed being insufferably tedious, Lucius thought to himself. 

Now Tarvitz grabbed Lucius hips and used them as handles, thrusting hard and quick into the Astartes. The sweat practically flew off of both of them with each thrust; Tarvitz tore his mouth from Lucius to bring it to his neck instead, biting down hard. Another moan escaped Lucius and brought one of his hands to grip Tarvitz hair, pulling it with strength that would cause a normal man to scream. A prime example of why fucking mortals was generally a bad idea.

Tarvitz thrusted consistently, and Lucius pushed himself even harder onto his spear, helping it penetrate as far into his ass as it could go. More than just hitting Lucius’ prostate, Tarvitz’ cock pounded into his prostate in a way that his fingers just couldn't do justice. Lucius loved feeling his hole stretched and filled to capacity. 

Lucius bought one of his hands to his own shaft and began roughly rubbing it as he bounced up and down on Tarvitz’ prick. The thrusts somehow managed to come in harder and harder, Lucius at his limit let out one last loud groan as Tarvitz hit his prostate just right, and as he stroked himself he spilled cum all over his stomach and Tarvitz’. It leaked all the way to where they were joined, Tarvitz still hammering away. 

Lucius, now tender and spent, let Tarvitz continue to use his hole. He pulled Lucius off of his shaft and placed him back on the bed, head down and ass up. He gathered what cum he could from Lucius stomach and fingered it into Lucius ass. This view was a hell of a lot better. Lucius’ panting in front of him, covered in cum, assshole gaping and wet, stuck up at him and waiting to continue to be filled. Tarvitz let out a curse.

He joined him on the bed on his knees, and shoved himself back into the other Astartes. He grabbed his hips and used them as handles once more, this time bringing him onto his pole without moving his own hips at all. He pulled and bounced Lucius back and forth until Lucius looked back at his with an impatient glare. But seeing that pretty scowl was enough, he spilled his seed deep into Lucius, leaving his cock bottomed out as the cum shot into his anus. 

Tarvitz, chest heaving, flopped onto the bed next to Lucius. Lucius Rolled over onto his back and propped himself up with his elbow to look at Tarvitz. 

“Sometime I’ll have to show you what ‘Make it quick’ means,” Lucius said. 

Tarvitz laughed at Lucius’ disgruntled grimace. 

“But I forgive you,” Tarvitz said. “I think it was worth it, don’t you?”

Lucius sat up and began combing his hair with his fingers to try and make it somewhat presentable. He stood up and began putting his robes back on and said: “Next time I won’t apologize, I’ll just wait for you to get over it.”

Tarvitz stood up and followed Lucius to the door, naked. “Didn’t work great for you this time did it?” he asked cheekily before grabbing Lucius’ chin and giving him a chaste kiss. 

Lucius pulled away from the kiss and gave him a glare.

“Maybe if you spent as much time training as you do fooling around, you’d be going places,” Lucius said, irritation apparent. Before Tarvitz could reply, Lucius walked out the door, the metal clanking back shut quickly. 

Tarvitz stared at the grey metal door, the cut in Lucius’ words sinking it like it normally did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you like it, I'm just real horny for Astartes and want some more smut out there. Just doing my part.


End file.
